The present application relates generally to wireless communication. More specifically, the present application relates to system and method for adapting communication data rate in a wireless connection.
Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide relatively low-cost radio communication to users in a variety of locations. Such wireless communication systems typically operate according to one or more wireless standards. The wireless standard defines the communication flow between radios in a system including message format and content and timing. Examples of such wireless standards include cellular telephone standards such as the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) and wireless standards such as Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11 and its variants. Other examples abound.
A typical wireless communication system includes one or more fixed base stations or access points which provide radio communication to a geographic area surrounding the base station or access point. One or more subscriber modules in the geographic area establish radio communication with the base station or access point to receive communication services. The communication services received by subscriber modules may include one or both of voice services and data services. The base station or access point may have separate network access for internet access and call management. Some systems, such as cellular systems, provide handoff of calls between base stations so that the subscriber modules may be mobile.
Such communication systems may use licensed bands of frequencies or unlicensed bands of frequencies. Typically, a cellular system uses a licensed band. The system operator generally has exclusive use and control over radio communications for a specified band of channels for a specified geographic region. Smaller wireless systems are typically unlicensed. Any radio in the area may begin communicating.
Interference may occur and must be accommodated for radios operating in unlicensed bands. For example, a radio communicating with another, distant radio may suddenly be exposed to transmissions from a third, nearby radio. Because of proximity, the nearby radio may be received as a much stronger signal then the distant radio, generating errors in received data. Such interferers must be accommodated for reliable communication.
Such problems and other problems in radio communication systems and method are addressed in the present disclosure.